Jedite's Transformation
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: It is believed that Jedite was destroyed along with the Negaverse when Princess Serena killed Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. But what if the destruction of the Negaverse released him from his Eternal Sleep instead? Where does he go from here? Based on the original dub


**Jedite's Transformation**

AN: This is based on a fan theory I've heard, but I haven't seen any fanfics of it yet.

This is also based on the original dub. I almost did a second chapter customized for the redub, which I know more of you will be familiar with, but it would be inconsistent with Sailor Stars, which can't have taken place in this story but likely will be dubbed in Viz.

So, Jedite = Jadeite, and so forth.

* * *

"Queen Beryl, I have important information for you!"

"You have failed to defeat the Sailor Scouts, Jedite."

"But Queen Beryl! I have learned the identities of the Sailor Scouts! I know who they are!"

"I will hear NO EXCUSES! Sleep forever!"

"Queen Beryl! Wait! NO! AAAAAAAGH!"

Queen Beryl froze Jedite in a block of ice, and vanished him into the endless darkness of the Negaverse. "Let Jedite's fate be a warning to all of you! You, Neflite, are my new commander!"

* * *

"Cosmic Moon Power!"

"This can't be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Princess Serena destroyed the combined form of Queen Beryl and the Negaforce with a massive energy ball. The Negaverse was vaporized in a flash of light. Serena woke up, and the other Sailor Scouts and Darien were revived, none of them retaining their memories.

But where the entrance to the Negaverse once stood, Jedite lay facedown in the snow. He got up and looked around. He had been put into Eternal Sleep by Queen Beryl, and he knew there was only one way he could have been released.

Queen Beryl and the Negaforce were dead, and the Negaverse was no more.

He didn't see anyone else here, so Beryl couldn't have condemned Neflite, Zoycite, or Malachite to Eternal Sleep. Likely they had died fighting the Sailor Scouts. Or offended Queen Beryl and been killed outright for it. Or maybe even betrayed the Negaverse for the Sailor Scouts.

This meant Jedite was the last surviving fighter of the Negaverse.

Jedite pondered what to do next. He could try to take over the earth for himself, but he couldn't. He was weaker than the other commanders, and the Sailor Scouts had killed Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus might have even awakened by now, and he couldn't defeat three Sailor Scouts!

There was only one thing he could do. Wander space and find another source of power.

Jedite jumped up to hover in the air. He looked over at a small block of ice and blasted it with an energy ball. It seemed as though his power hadn't gone away with the Negaverse's destruction.

He suddenly noticed a few pieces of crystal on the ground. These must be the last remaining fragments of the Negaverse. He picked them up.

He knew the solar system well. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto likely didn't have what he was seeking. He'd have to go beyond the solar system.

Jedite teleported to Pluto, and looked around to see if there were any other planets nearby.

After a few minutes, he noticed one. It was a small planet, like a moon almost, at the edge of the solar system. Jedite teleported to it as fast as he could. It did not seem to be inhabited.

Jedite set up the crystal fragments and poured dark energy into it. The crystals merged into one, small, spiky crystal. Jedite knew with his low power it would take a long time to power it up.

Days went by, and Jedite put more power into the crystal, stopping only when he became exhausted and couldn't do any more. The crystal slowly got bigger. But the process was so slow. He wasn't getting anywhere fast. He'd need a lot more power to destroy Sailor Moon alone. She must have the Silver Crystal. There was no way she could have beaten the Negaforce without it. Queen Serenity had lost her life using the Silver Crystal to seal everyone from the Negaverse, including him, inside the Crystal.

After a month, the crystal was about the size of a basketball. Jedite knew he'd need more power, and that there was a chance the crystal might have only one shot. Besides, it suddenly occurred to him that if they got around the Dark Crystal and went for him directly, it wouldn't matter how powerful the Dark Crystal was, unless he absorbed its power. But if he did, what if all his power was exhausted in one attack, and what if he missed?

What he was about to do next was risky, but if it worked, he could become an unstoppable force.

Jedite put all his power, including his life force, into the crystal. The crystal expanded to twice its original size. Having exhausted all his power, Jedite fell to the ground, and lay still, his eyes rolling upward.

He found himself as a disembodied form of darkness inside the crystal. The process had worked. He was now a spirit tied to the crystal.

He could see everything around the crystal, including his corpse. He used a similar power to the one he had used to control the jets on his corpse, and controlled it, from its point of view like some sort of avatar. He took a piece of his crystal and transformed it into a small crystal the size of the Silver Crystal. Keeping the crystal on a chain necklace around his neck, he poured more energy into the main crystal, and could feel his own power increasing with it.

Once the crystal's size and power had increased some more, Jedite cloaked the planet in darkness, so that his activities would go unnoticed until he was ready.

Quite some time later, a dark moon suddenly drifted by the planet. It was full of dark energy. Jedite controlled the moon to hover next to his planet, and then flew over to the moon, searching for its source of energy.

He noticed a mirror that had the moon's energy in it. He got close to it and started to suck its energy into his miniature crystal.

Suddenly, Jedite was pulled into the mirror. A woman stood before him. She had pale blue skin, and extremely long dark blue hair. She looked as though she might be a queen, like Beryl.

"What are you doing on the Dark Moon?" she said.

"I am here for the Dark Moon's energy," said Jedite.

"I am Queen Nehelenia," said the queen. "The energy of this mirror keeps me young forever! If you wish to steal it from me, then I'll have to kill you."

Another evil queen. Jedite considered working for her. His current body was no longer his true form; that form resided inside his crystal. He could teleport out, and release Nehelenia.

No. Now that he had all the power, he wanted it for himself. Plus, if he failed a mission for some reason, he didn't want to get frozen again.

And now that he thought about it, he might be more powerful than her.

"I am Jedite, soon to be conqueror of Earth, and the most powerful being in the universe! Feel my wrath!"

Jedite and Nehelenia shot blasts of dark energy at each other. After a few seconds, Jedite overpowered Nehelenia, who wasn't as powerful without her Gold Crystal, and Nehelenia was vaporized.

Jedite teleported out of the mirror and resumed absorbing all its dark energy into his small crystal. Once he was done, he teleported back to his planet and put the Dark Moon's energy into his bigger crystal, which expanded significantly.

He used his crystal to open a mystical portal which sent dark energy through the Dark Moon, which was engulfed and completely destroyed.

He stood satisfied at his new power. However, the process had weakened him a bit. He'd need to recharge his crystal. Possibly more than it was before, as it might take more dark energy to destroy the earth.

Several years later, his crystal was fully powered, and the size Jedite had hoped it would be. His power was immense now. He was ready to take over the earth.

Still remotely controlling his body from his crystal, Jedite teleported back to Earth with his miniature crystal still around his neck, a connection to the power of his Dark Crystal.

He considered facing the Sailor Scouts, to defeat them outright and see them each die at his dark power, but suddenly, he got a better idea. He had been frozen for a long time by Queen Beryl, and he wanted to put them through this!

Jedite used the powers of his crystal to manipulate the weather and cause a vicious blizzard. Everyone on Earth would think it was some sort of ecological disaster, even the Sailor Scouts. They'd never expect their old enemy from the Negaverse was the cause of it.

Before long, Earth and everyone on it was frozen solid. Satisfied, Jedite returned to his planet.

Once Jedite's satisfaction had subsided somewhat, he realized there was nothing much else to do. Find and conquer another planet, maybe? He flew through space in search of other planets, but didn't really find any close by.

So, Jedite relinquished control over his corpse, and found his spirit form had become bigger as well, and taken a humanoid demonic form. Jedite rested, bored but satisfied that he had gotten his revenge.

Unbeknownst to him, the inhabitants of Earth were not conscious when they were frozen. Queen Beryl had used a more specific freezing spell on him for the purpose of punishment.

* * *

A thousand years went by, and Jedite's corpse became a skeleton, laying next to his crystal. The power of the crystal infused his planet with large amounts of dark energy.

Suddenly, he awoke. He sensed the arrival of newcomers on his planet. He wasn't sure who they were. He could kill them for his own amusement. Or, he could find the planet they were from and take it over.

Jedite possessed his skeleton again. He wasn't sure which course of action he was going to take, so he wanted to be more mysterious. Using a similar power to the disguises he had taken, Jedite created a purple robe and hood that hid his face. He made his arms look demonic rather than skeletal. And he transformed his miniature crystal into a crystal ball.

He found the leader of the visitors, a teenage humanoid with white hair.

"Welcome to Planet..." Jedite paused. He had not thought of a name for his planet yet, and all at once decided on the name for it. "Planet Nemesis. You can call me... Wiseman." The perfect name for his new disguise. He wanted a threatening name for his spirit form, residing inside the Dark Crystal, once he took over these fools' planet. _Doom Phantom. That's the perfect name._

"I am Prince Diamond," said the leader. "We were banished here from Earth by Neo Queen Serenity."

"From Earth?" said Wiseman. Earth had been unfrozen? He wasn't sure how that had happened. Neo Queen Serenity? Probably a descendant of Princess Serena. Or maybe Princess Serena herself. For all he knew Earth could have been unfrozen this year, in the 30th century.

"Were you banished from Earth too?" said Diamond.

"Yes, I was," said Wiseman. "Neo Queen Serenity banished me not too long ago, and I've been thinking about revenge ever since!"

Diamond had just considered trying to contact Serenity somehow and accept purification so he and his brother could live peacefully on Earth again, but the thought of revenge did sound appealing. Yet...

"We don't have the power to defeat her."

"I can fix that." Wiseman split off pieces of Dark Crystal, giving a big one to Diamond, and smaller ones to three others who were closest to him and probably his highest ranked commanders. One of them was a man with red hair. One of them was a girl about Diamond's age with green hair. The third was younger with blue hair, and looked as though he might be Diamond's brother. He didn't seem too evil, but Wiseman would make sure that changed.

There were four girls standing together. Wiseman put together a smaller dark crystal and gave it to them. He linked the Dark Crystals to their new owners so that they'd give them power. Dark crescent moon symbols appeared on their foreheads. He'd do the rest of the army when he felt like it, and give them a little less power. Of course, their power would only last as long as the Dark Crystals remained intact. And if any of them were to be purified, these dark crystals would disappear forever.

"This power is amazing!" said Diamond.

"Now, I'll advise you on the best way to conquer Earth," said Wiseman.

"But what about our plans for purification?" said Diamond's brother.

"Don't be such a wimp, Sapphire!" said the red-haired man. "I told you I prefer being evil! And now we have the power to take Earth by force! We should attack right now!"

"Arrogant as always, Rubeus!" said the green-haired girl. "Prince Diamond's running the show, not you."

"No one asked your opinion, Emerald!" said Rubeus.

Emerald ignored him. "So, what course of action do you want to take, Diamond?"

"If we rush at Earth like we did last time, we'll only be defeated again, and either be banished back to Nemesis, or killed," said Diamond. "Wiseman will show us the way. All of you, do whatever he says."

* * *

Over the next few years, Wiseman gave Diamond advice on how to attack Earth, taking away from spending time with Sapphire, who quickly became swayed to Diamond's plans for vengeance on Earth, though he still disliked Wiseman. Wiseman had given Diamond great power, but Wiseman's power was greater.

Wiseman even manipulated Diamond into believing that he was in full control of his army, which Wiseman dubbed the Negamoon Family. Wiseman pretended to be Diamond's servant, but his secret plan was to let them conquer Earth in their own way, and then to destroy it himself, and kill Diamond and his inner circle when they were no longer any use to him.

For Wiseman's Dark Crystal lacked the energy to open the Dark Gate, after being inactive for a thousand years. He was still powerful, but some of its greater destructive energy had been exhausted powering up Diamond and his minions. He planned to use them to power up the Dark Crystal. Diamond was a fool, he believed everything Wiseman said. This would be easier than he thought.

Though fully intending to go along with the plan to take over the earth, Sapphire couldn't shake his suspicions of Wiseman. Something about him seemed... off. Why had he given Diamond his power so easily? Was his story even true? What was the nature of this Dark Crystal? He'd have to keep an eye on him and warn his brother of even the slightest sign of treachery.

THE END

* * *

AN: Yes, the fan theory goes that, because Tony Daniels does the voice of both Jedite and Wiseman, that they are one and the same. (Though Kirsten Bishop does the voice of Zoycite, Emerald, Kaorinite, and Telulu, and they're clearly not the same)

I'm not entirely sure I believe this theory myself (leaning more towards the theory that the frozen Jedite was destroyed along with the Negaverse), but is sure is fun to experiment with! We don't know who Wiseman was before he "died" and became the Doom Phantom.

Also I checked episodes to make sure I was consistent, such as the flashback of the younger Sapphire and Diamond who had already been banished to Nemesis, to Sapphire's "think back to our original objectives, they weren't anything like this" after his redemption, to his eagerness to invade Earth in the flashback and simultaneous dislike of Wiseman, as well as the backstory of the Negamoon Family. I think, based on his Sailor Moon Wiki article, they met Wiseman for the first time on Nemesis, and had no connection to him before being banished from Earth.


End file.
